


2 Dimensional

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: The Geometry Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hasn't seen CJ Harris since he was 17, but that doesn't mean he's forgotten about her. When the witch shows up at a crime scene, his reaction is instant, but not necessarily good. This is midway through season 3.<br/>************<br/>"Sulphur." Sam concluded without even touching it.</p><p>"A lot of it. So, either more than one demon attacked this guy, or something very powerful smoked out of here."</p><p>Dean clicked his tongue. "Great. So, demons. That's our specialty. So, you can hop back onto your broomstick and fly back to Oz, cause Toto and I got work to do." He pointed at the door as he said it, an unspoken 'get out'.</p><p>The blond rolled her shoulders and stepped to the taller man. "I'm sure you think so, because of all the Winchester 'dealings' with demon kind, but you don't get carte blanche on any case dealing with demons. I have some experience of my own with them, especially since you idiots opened the floodgates a few months back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold As I.C.E

Sam and Dean both flashed their FBI badges as they ducked under the yellow plastic tape and entered the museum. No one stopped them until they were about to enter the main room. "Can I help you boys?" The detective asked.

"Agent Tyler, this is my partner, Agent Perry. We're here to look at the body." Dean said, flashing his identification again.

"FBI, huh? ICE is already here. What's so interesting about a guy bludgeoned with a sculpture?"

The hunters shared a look. Working with a real government agent might cause issues. "Unfortunately, we can't discuss that with you at the moment. Body this way?" Dean asked, pushing past the L.E.O. to get into the room. He scanned it for a sign of the ICE agent, but only saw a half dozen members of the CSU and a short woman with strawberry blond hair. She was leaning over the body, careful not to touch anything, but with her tight blue jeans and her black corset halter top, there was no way she was the agent.

When the woman looked up, familiar green eyes locked with Dean's and his breath caught. She smiled and stood, carefully stepping over the body in her  black leather biker boots. The detective stepped inside next to Dean. "Agent Ripley, these men are FBI. Perry and Tyler."

"Thank you, Detective Detweiler. Can you give us the room?" She asked. The detective nodded and started to walk out. The blond turned to the CSIs. "All of you, please?" The forensics guys dropped their equipment in their boxes and walked out of the room, the last one securing the door behind him.

 

"Damn. I didn't know ICE carried that much weight. We need new badges." Dean said, before turning to the woman. "What are you doing here, Siege?"

"I go by Christina, now. And I'm here for the same reason you are. Bobby threw it my way, said it might be a cursed object. That's kinda my specialty."

"You're a hunter?" Sam asked.

 

"Well, Dean said it, back in high school. A white witch is an asset."

"Yeah, well, I was talkin' about helpin' from the safety of your altar, not getting out in the field and hunting."

"Dean, that's sweet and all, but... I don't need your permission to be a hunter. Besides, I'm too powerful to sit by the phone waiting for someone to call for help. I'm past protection spells and scrying for locations. I mean, I can bend wills and break minds. Why should I sit on the bench?"

Dean looked at her like she was speaking a foreign language. "Because... you can bend wills and break minds, CJ. Taking you on a monster hunt is like taking a nuke duck huntin'. The fact that you know you can break minds means you've done that, and the fact that you've done that, means you shouldn't even be touching magic anymore."

Christina looked at him blankly for a moment, then sighed and shook her head. "Extreme circumstances have always called for extreme measures, Winchester. I don't plan to give up my magic. It's a life-saving asset. And think what you may, I'm still not wicked."

Dean looked around the empty room. "They all left pretty damn quick. That some of your 'bending wills' shit?"

"Yeah. Kind of a Jedi mind trick. It's along the same vein as making them believe I'm a customs agent without wearing a suit or flashing fake credentials at them. I'm faking them out with magic the exact same way you fake them out. Mine just takes less effort and far fewer wardrobe changes."

"It isn't okay for you to fuck with people's heads like that. It's-"

"I'm sure you didn't have a problem when Obi-wan did it. It's the same-"

"Guys!" Sam barked. The two older hunters looked to him. "Can we examine the dead guy and finish the ethics debate somewhere else, please?"

Christina smiled, dark red lips parting to reveal stunningly white teeth. "Ever the voice of reason, Sam. Okay, Richard Wilkins, museum curator. Getting bashed in the head didn't kill him. He suffocated. By itself, pretty standard manual asphyxiation, but... one of the techs found this." She said, walking over to the window on the far wall.  Sam followed closely, but Dean lingered a moment before doing the same.

"Sulphur." Sam concluded without even touching it.

"A lot of it. So, either more than one demon attacked this guy, or something very powerful smoked out of here."

Dean clicked his tongue. "Great. So, demons. That's our specialty. So, you can hop back onto your broomstick and fly back to Oz, cause Toto and I got work to do." He pointed at the door as he said it, an unspoken 'get out'.

The blond rolled her shoulders and stepped to the taller man. "I'm sure you think so, because of all the Winchester 'dealings' with demon kind, but you don't get carte blanche on any case dealing with demons. I have some experience of my own with them, especially since you idiots opened the floodgates a few months back. Now, I have tried to be nice here. Adult, even,  but I got here first and if you try to push me out of this hunt, I will leave you a withered mess on the floor trying to get your legs to remember how to walk. Don't make me." She said before walking toward the door. "I'm hungry. Meet me at the Biggerson's down the street. I'll get us a pie. Oh, and I don't ride a broom, Winchester. I ride a hog."

Sam watched Dean's face for a few moments before shaking his head. "I must have been an oblivious kid."

"What d'you mean?"

"I didn't know you and CJ were an item. I always thought she had a secret thing going with Chris Lyon."

"That was the point of keeping it a secret, Sammy. So people wouldn't know."

"Why, though? She was already pretty attractive back then, if I'm remembering right. Well within the league you prided yourself on. Why be secretive?"

"I'd have shouted it from the rooftops, if she let me. I was pretty damn excited to have her." Dean swiped a little of the sulphur off the windowsill. "She wanted to keep her girlfriend. It wasn't my choice, but I understood. We both knew I was leaving as soon as Dad got done with that hunt. Why ruin what you've had for 2 years, for 2 weeks of fumbling around by the river? We took Cas with us everywhere so that we could have the cover story of 3 friends hanging out, non-sexually."

"Who?" Sam asked.

Dean stopped, looking confused. "Chris. What did I say?"

"Cas?"

Dean shook his head. "I'll tell ya, pie and coffee sounds amazing right now. Did she say she rides a hog?" He asked as a loud rumbling started in the parking lot. He looked out the window to the parking lot, where Christina was sitting on a huge blue Harley Sportster. He watched, his mouth open a little, as she rode out of the parking lot.

Sam reached over and patted Dean's shoulder. "Pie?"

Dean nodded. "Pie."

*********************

When the boys walked into the Biggerson's, Christina was sitting at a corner table covered in pies. There were 4 fruit pies and 2 cream pies. Dean looked at them like he hadn't eaten in days, before he sat down and cleared his throat. "You actually gonna pay for these, or did you bend someone's will to get them?"

"Oh, I see. I should have used someone else's credit card to get them, like you two. You're a hypocrite. We do the exact same things. We just do them differently."

"Everything I do, I do with my own two hands. I don't use some random power that I can't identify where it comes from." 

"It comes from Mount Olympus, you jackass. The same place it's always come from."

"Yeah? You sure about that? You sure that you weren't force fed demon blood as a baby, because I've met a bunch of humans with powers and they all-"

"Guys, what happened to you?" Sam interjected. "The last time I saw you, uh Christina, you guys were hugging. You were crying, saying goodbye, promising to write. You guys haven't seen each other in a decade and all you can do is bicker? What's the problem?"

"Shit changes." Dean mumbled while Christina rolled her eyes.

"Someone forgot to write."

"Please. You didn't write, either, sweetheart."

"Winchester, I wrote every week for a year. I sent them to your Dad's P.O. in Kansas City."

"He never gave 'em to me."

"Of course. But it doesn't change that you still didn't put pen to paper, or type up an email, or call. I know you've been to Sioux falls in the last 10 years, Winchester. I lived in the same house until I was 22. Chris' dad sent him away, you left and dropped out, and I was left with a lying, cheating, whore of a girlfriend who almost gave me the clap and nothing else. So, I started hanging around Singer Salvage, helping Bobby with spells and research. He taught me to shoot, to fight. I'm damned good at what we do, and I don't need you getting all jealous that I can do it easier than you."

"You cheat. Powers is cheating. It's not right and nothing good ever comes from it."

"I'm not gonna fight with you, Winchester." She said, before pushing a cherry pie toward Dean and turning to Sam. "So, how was being dead?"

Sam looked uncomfortable. "I, uh, I don't remember it."

"Oh, Heaven. Good for you." She said.

"What makes you say I was in Heaven?" Sam asked as Dean picked up a fork and started to dig out a chunk of the pie.

"You'd remember Hell. Trust me."

"And is that from your personal experience?" Dean asked around a mouthful.

"Well, let's just wait a year and we can pull from your personal experience, Winchester."

"Okay, that's buggin' the hell out of me, now. I'm not the only Winchester at this table."

"And somehow, Sam knows I'm not talking to him. Must be the tone I'm using." Her tone was dripping sarcasm.

"So, how did you get so powerful?" Sam asked, to diffuse the fight before it started.

"Mostly practice and time. I did a couple invocations to the Olympians. That helped."

"And how'd you learn you could break minds?" Dean asked, gulping down coffee.

"Necessity." She admitted. "There was a... a hostage situation. A pair of shifters who were raping, torturing, and murdering women in Maycomb, Alabama. I went in before I knew what I was dealing with, so I was woefully unprepared. No silver. It came down to just me and my magic against them. My only method of survival was to somehow get one of those bastards to off the other. It took a while, but eventually, it was like a dam breaking. I bent the will of one of them, he decapitated his buddy, then I crushed his mind. Once it started, it all happened pretty quickly."

"Did it work? Did you save the hostage?" Sam asked.

Christina looked down, reaching for a fork. "She lived." She said, after a moment. Dean caught a glint in her eye that made his heart skip. There was more to that story. "So, after we fill up on on pie, we should head to the dead guy's apartment. Swiped his key off him."

Dean nodded, pulling another forkful of pie up to his face.


	2. Static

Sam insisted Christina ride with them to Richard Wilkins' two-story townhouse. She sat in the back, looking around at what was, essentially, the boys' home. She stepped up to the door of the townhouse as Dean turned the key in the knob, grabbing his shoulder and holding him back. "Wait. This feels like... Deíxe mou ta mystiká." She said, waving her hand at the door. It began to glow, revealing several sigils.

Sam looked at the symbols with curiosity. "What are they?" 

"Protection sigils, mostly, but this one..." She pointed to a symbol on the doorknob. "...is a coven marker. Our dead guy was a witch. This keeps the muggles out, so to speak. So, unless you wanna curse yourself, you should let a witch turn that knob."

Dean pulled his hand back, allowing Christina to open the door. She stepped in and turned on the light. "It's safe." She said, ushering them inside and shutting the door.

"Did you know he was a witch?" Dean asked, walking through the living room.

"No. I couldn't tell from his body. He wasn't wearing his secret decoder ring."

Sam began to chuckle, but sobered once Dean glared his way. "The door just felt wrong. So far, that's the only indication of witchcraft." She said, stopping at a wall near the kitchen. "Except for this, of course."

The boys walked up behind her, staring at the blank piece of wall. "It's pretty advanced. This Wilkins guy must have been practicing for a while." She continued, running her hand along the wall.

"What's pretty advanced?" Dean and Sam asked.

"Wow. You guys must be shitty at witch hunts. Secret door. Actually, it's an illusionary wall, because the door is part of the house, but semantics. Hidden room, boys! Likely his craft space. Ermís anoichtó." She stepped back as a door appeared and swung out.

"Your spells. Those aren't Latin." Sam said as he shined his flashlight into the new room.

"They're Greek." Dean and Christina both answered. 

Christina stepped into the room and touched an oil lamp to the right of the door. It sprang to life, bathing the room in a soft orange glow.

"You know, I've got a lighter. You didn't have to use magic." Dean said.

"That was faster. Please, don't start this again." She said, walking over to an altar. "Oh."

Sam walked up, trying to see what was on the altar. "Oh."

"Oh, what?"

Christina held up several pages of what could only be described as chicken scratch on parchment. "This is what got him killed. It's a summoning. Uh, for something bad."

"How bad?" The brothers asked.

Christina dropped the papers and pushed past Dean, rushing for the door. Dean grabbed her hand, holding her in place. "How bad is it?"

She turned to him, fear flooding her eyes. The look of panic on her face made Dean loosen his grip. "Let go of me. You can have this hunt. I'm going home to the safety of my altar. If you need a protection spell, call me, but I'm out of this, now." She said, pulling her hand from his grasp and running for the townhouse door.

"Siege!" Dean called after her, as Sam picked up the papers. Dean watched as Christina disappeared from the townhouse, then walked back into the hidden room and stood next to his brother. "What did he summon?"

"If I'm reading this right, Dean, and I might not be 'cause it's kinda crazy, but... this looks like Latin here. It might be 'primum daemone'. First demon. I think this guy summoned Lilith."

Dean shook his head. "Of course. No wonder Siege ran off. Lilith is a much bigger fish than she's used to catching."

"Lilith is a bigger fish than _we're_ used to catching, Dean. She's right to be scared."

Dean didn't respond, choosing to stare off at the townhouse door.

************

Dean stepped up to the hotel room door and knocked. He'd called 3 hotels before he'd found a guy who remembered that he'd comped a suite to a beautiful green-eyed blond woman. It took a 20 dollar bill to get him to remember which one. Christina opened the door and stepped out of the way. "You couldn't say it was Lilith? You just freak out and run? What kind of hunter are you?"

"The kind that likes her intestines to stay inside her body. I know about Lilith, Winchester. I am... not strong enough to be a part of this fight."

"You were so confident earlier. Too powerful to sit on the bench, right? Well, maybe we need a nuke on the field for this fight."

"Find another one. I'm not going against her agai-" She cut herself off and shut the door. "You were right. I shouldn't be in the field. I should never have started hunting again. I'll even back off on the magic. I just..."

"What happened?" Dean asked, stepping in front of her. When she refused to meet his eye, he grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up. "You aren't going against her again? That's what you were gonna say. When did you go against her? And how did you survive?"

"I didn't. I didn't survive." Panicked tears started to bite at her eyes and her body began to tremble. "That sweet little girl she was wearing, she smiled as she ripped me open. She pulled my lungs out and blew them up like balloons. When I wouldn't stop screaming, she ripped my trachea out. I choked on my blood and I still didn't die until her second in command came for me."

Dean instinctively pulled her into a hug. "I've been to Hell, Dean. I've been to Hell. I barely made it back. They almost broke me down there. I almost became like them."

"How'd you make it back?" He whispered. He was wondering for himself as much as he was curious for her.

She shook her head. "I can't, Dean. There's... it won't work for you."

"How, Siege?"

"Her second in command took pity on me. He sent me back."

"He sent you back to your body? You a zombie?"

CJ barked a humorless laugh. "No. He fixed me before he put me back. I look like Frankenstein's monster, but I'm really alive. Bobby did all the tests on me."

"Bobby knew?"

"Yeah. He also knew that it wouldn't help you, at all. There's no way for you to do what I did."

"And what did you do to get that demon to put you back in your body?" He didn't mean for it to come out so harsh, but he was angry at the implications of what she'd done to escape.

"Exactly what I needed to." There was no shame in her voice. "I have to... I can't be here. If Lilith is here, Dean, I can't be."

"It's Lilith. She's probably gone by now. She doesn't stay in one place long. Why don't you-- I don't want you to leave, yet."

"Dean, all you've done is snark at me since this morning. I won't stay here just because you don't want me to leave yet. Not for nostalgia for the 2 weeks we had back in high school."

"That's what you think this is?"

"Either that, or you want to see the lady of a million pieces."

"You look pretty put-together to me."

"Glamours. Illusion to make me look normal. I am... Dean..."

Dean held her close and kissed the top of her head. "I don't care about your million pieces. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, CJ. You and Chris were the only people I've ever completely opened up to. You're the only one who can make my name sound like a prayer. I missed your death and I'm so sorry for that, but maybe this is a chance for my name to be a prayer, again. I'm gone in a few months, and you know the torture I'm getting sent into. You really want me to go to Hell without giving me another chance to open up to someone?"

Christina looked up, watery green eyes meeting soft green ones. "It's been a very long time since someone looked at me like that, Dean."

"And it's been a long time since someone said my name like a word of power." He responded in a breathy whisper.

"I won't stay. I'm going home, but..." She trailed her hands from their position hanging to her sides and buried her hands in his hair. "Last night on Earth, right? Let's forget about everything. No past."

"No future." Dean said, leaning down to grab the backs of her thighs and hitch her legs around his hips in one swift movement.

Her lips smashed against his as her hands moved to his shoulders, pushing at his leather jacket to get it off his arms. Dean walked them to the bed and dropped her onto it. She reached forward to grab the waistband of his jeans, popping the button quickly.

"What, you aren't gonna magic our clothes away?" He quipped, pulling his jacket down his arms and tossing it to the side.

"Some things are better left analog." She said, pulling his fly down and shimmying the denim down his legs.

"Analog. I like that." He said, kicking his boots off and pulling his shirts off over his head.

Christina's hands skated over the muscles in his thighs and ran over his abs and chest. "You look like a damn statue." She whispered. Dean reached over to grab her halter top, but she grabbed his wrist. "I don't know how long I can maintain the glamour. I'm going to be distracted. It's not going to work."

"Hey. I don't care about your scars. You know what's not going to work? Sex with your clothes on." He said, reaching his other hand behind her head to unclip her halter. "I don't care, hear me?"

She responded by unzipping the back of the shirt and pulling the cloth off, revealing her breasts. She stood slightly and pulled her pants and underwear down, leaving herself completely nude. Dean took a moment to stare at her. "Not 17 anymore, are you?"

"You, either, Adonis." She said, grabbing his boxers and yanking them down. She fell to her knees in front of him and wrapped her hand around the base of his half-hard cock. He hissed as she took him into her mouth, running her tongue around the head and letting the tip of her tongue dip into the slit. As soon as he was fully hard, she grabbed his hip with her left hand and pulled his pelvis closer. She worked to relax herself as the tip touched the back of her throat. She fought back the gag and reminded herself not to panic once she pulled him further in and her airway cut off.

"Goddamnit! I forgot- fuck!" He whispered, his hands twisting into her hair as he fought the urge to fuck her throat. She pulled back a little to allow herself to breathe, then bobbed forward a bit. As she continued to showcase her talent, the room filled with the sounds of Dean's grunts and moans, each one filling Christina with pride and passion. Dean pulled gently on her hair and backed away from her a bit. "You keep that up and we're gonna be done."

She smiled and stood, before he pushed her to the bed. He lifted her and pushed her further up the bed. His lips found her ankle and left a soft, loving kiss there, before moving slowly up her leg. She closed her eyes against the tenderness. It was such a stark contrast to the vulgarity she'd just perpetrated, and completely different from the last man, well demon, she'd been with. She could feel herself slipping, losing concentration.

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up a little, propping up on her arms. There it was, the first scar to pop up, a large line of muddled pink tissue right between her breasts. Dean reached up from his position kissing around her navel and gently pushed her back. "But, Dean-"

"Don't care." He mumbled against her skin, kissing his way straight to the scar. He kissed it several times, before leaning his head up to catch her eyes. "I will kiss every single scar you've got, sweetheart, if that's what it takes. I don't care. I. Don't. Care." He punctuated each word with a kiss.

She smiled and let her head fall back to the bed. "I forgot you could be like this."

Dean chuckled. "Only with you. Somethin' about giving a damn for a chick... guess it makes me..."

"Sweet. You're being sweet, Dean."

"Yeah. Mind if I just fuck you senseless, now?"

"Can you fuck me senseless... sweetly?" She teased.

"I will try my damnedest." He said, chuckling. "You got protection?"

"You clean?" Dean nodded. "Then, we don't need it. I won't get pregnant."

"You're sure about that?"

"I'm positive. Just... trust me."

His lips crashed against hers, his hand burying in her hair. He kissed his way down her neck, ignoring the scar tissue that popped up on the skin over her trachea. He slid his way down her body and pushed her legs open. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and brought his left hand around to rub his thumb in sweeping movements over her clit while his tongue licked lazy stripes from the bottom of her slit to the bundle of nerves at the top.

Christina closed her eyes, letting the feeling wash over her. She gasped as a finger slipped into her. She hadn't even noticed him move his right hand, but there it was, pumping a second finger into her and curling them along her walls. "Dean." She moaned as his fingers curled into the right spot. He repeated the motion, his mouth latching on to suck lightly on her clit.

She whined as he pulled away and crawled up her body. He positioned himself over her, his hardness pulsing at her entrance. He stared down at her, his eyes stopping momentarily at a thick scar across her cheek, before coming to rest at her own beautiful green orbs. He leaned his head down and brushed his lips against hers as he began to swivel his hips forward.

"Fuck." He whispered against her lips, as he completely sheathed himself in her. She brought her legs up to encircle him and gave a small bucking motion. He groaned and kissed her, lightly.

He started slow, sweet, like he wanted to make it last, but when she dragged her nails lightly down his back and caught his eyes, a jolt went through him. When she moaned his name, a needy mewl more than an actual word, he slammed into her. Her hands flew to his arms, "Dean!"

"Perfect. Ugh, so... fucking... perfect." He grunted out, putting his left hand on her hip and bracing himself with his other hand on the hardwood headboard.

As Dean pounded into her, Christina closed her eyes and mumbled his name, over and over.  The air began to crackle around them as she tightened her legs around his waist. He looked around, in surprise, but her lids flipped open quickly and she grabbed his head. Her eyes locked with his. "Dean, don't stop. Dean... Dean... Dean."

Dean put his head down into the crook of her neck as he kept going, nibbling at the spot where her pulse pounded. He felt himself getting closer and the static in the air got stronger as Christina continued to chant his name. He dragged his left hand from her hip to her clit, rubbing roughly. "Ain't goin' first." He mumbled against her skin.

Her body clenched against him, every muscle tightening as she cried out his name again. The light next to the bed and the little black alarm clock on the side table sparked and died as the static energy that had built up reached its peak and burst around the room. Dean lasted two more pumps before he orgasmed with a grunt. He kissed her neck, then looked down at her, breathless. "What the hell was that?"

"Guess your name is a word of power."

"Or our sex is."

"Well, I've never felt more powerful than when I'm with you."

Dean chuckled and pulled out, rolling to lay next to her. "Damn." He said, staring at the ceiling. "Why the hell did I stay away from you for so long?"

"Life's easier without worrying about love."

"Why you gotta understand me so well?"

Christina sighed, laying her head on his chest. "Kindred hearts, Dean. Always have been."

Dean let his eyes slip closed. "This bed is really comfy."

"Have a nice nap, Winchester."

****************

Dean woke up alone in the King-sized suite bed. A note lay on the pillow next to his head. He picked it up and flipped the switch on the lamp next to the bed. He shook his head as the lamp refused to turn on. He grabbed his phone and used it as a flashlight.

'Dean,  
           I couldn't face your eyes if I wanted to make it back to Sioux Falls. You make me want to be a better hunter, a better woman, but I'm weak. I may be damn good at taking down dark witches and vampires, but I'm nothing compared to you and I can't be around if Lilith has you in her sights. Bobby has my number, if you ever want to call.

                                                         Yours always.'


End file.
